Five minutes after doomsday
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: If you hope for long coma, but all is too fast. Deathfic and strange relations - slash and more. / Вы надеетесь на продолжительную кому, но всё происходит слишком быстро. Десфик. Странные отношения, не считая слэша.


- И чтоб искали внимательно, как мартышка блох на своей заднице, - проворчал Хант и отхлебнул из фляги.

Забыв про недолеченную ногу, сердито пнул ножку раскладной кровати – сколько раз эта скрипучая немочь пыталась его сбросить. Если бы провалилась от хорошего траха – так нет же. Особенно паршиво было в первый раз, когда Хант рухнул в её объятия в пальто и ботинках, половина крючков, держащих полотно, вырвались с мясом, а он так и проспал до утра практически на четвереньках, еле потом встав на затёкшие ноги.

Нет, для траха им хватало и других, более надёжных поверхностей, а спал Сэмми-бой всегда в кресле. В смысле, когда день выдавался особенно тяжёлый и Джин готов был вырубиться даже на этом ублюдке британского кроватестроения. Пьяным вусмерть Хантом чистюля Дороти брезговала, а трезвый (ну, в какой-то мере) Хант мог заночевать и у своей миссис.

Хант повёл носом, глотнул ещё и отправился на кухню. Единственное приличное место в этой вонючей квартирке. Узким коридорчиком протиснулся мимо ванной, едва разминувшись с Реем. Выругал Рея беременной самкой бегемота. Ухватил краем глаза сырой полумрак, покрытое сетью трещин зеркало. Гадкая квартирка была у детектива-инспектора Тайлера, гаже не придумаешь. Временное пристанище. Временное. Печать этой временности, необустроенности лежала на всём: нагоняющих тоску отвратительно-зелёных обоях, затоптанном ковре, неудобной кровати и битом зеркале. Она оседала пылью на полках – за фотографией мальчика в полицейском шлеме, куда Сэм за всю эту вечность на одной половинке едва ли заглядывал.

Здесь не жили, здесь ночевали, перекантовывались. Не дом, а зал ожидания. Не хозяин, а случайный постоялец.

Утром он подбирал тело с кровати, а вещи с пола, тащился на кухню, на кухне хотя бы немного пахло жизнью. Готовил – и хорошо готовил, если доходили руки до чего-нибудь, кроме быстрорастворимой недокофейной бурды. На том же маленьком столе, на старом покрывале, гладил свои пижонские рубашки. Ругал Ханта за окурки в чашке.

Глаза защипало.

Шаткий стол, скрипучие стулья. Утюг подвязан проволокой, ручка в изоленте. Сколько раз они всё это роняли, сворачивали во время драки, стол выдерживал двойной вес, на обоях за ним протёрта полоска. Разномастные чашки на подоконнике: в двух остатки кофе, в третьей растёт кактус.

- Шеф! – Крис присел на край стола, поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, стол знакомо заскрипел, ножка с противным визгом провезла по линолеуму, совсем расшаталась.

Джину как никогда захотелось приложить руки к этой брошенной квартирке, к этим неухоженным вещам, как бывало трезвым воскресным утром дома у миссис, да поздно спохватился.

- А что мы ищем, шеф?

- Вчерашний день, - бросил Хант.

- Уж лучше вчерашний, чем сегодняшний, - Крис раздавил окурок в чашке. Сэм бы сейчас выдал ему по первое число: да здесь любая вещь – улика.

Хант поймал себя на мысли, что когда на этом месте стоял Сэм, кухонька не казалась такой тесной.

- Мелкий педик, - пробормотал он сквозь зубы. – Задал нам работы.

Не оставил никакой надежды.

Если бы жизнь была похожа на хантовские любимые фильмы… Кортину заносит на сыром асфальте, визжат тормоза, хрустит сминаемое ограждение, тяжёлый удар о воду, звонкий треск пуль, и только тёмные трубы старой фабрики на заднем плане продолжают себе дымить, равнодушные, как лиловые горы на горизонте выбеленной солнцем прерии. Он бы мог заливать об этом какому-нибудь дрочиле из Гайда:

- Жаль, не то слово. Бедняга. Служила нам столько лет верой и правдой. Да старушка Кортина, конечно же, неужто я про вашу дурочку Глэдис. Угробить такую тачку.

Если бы тело к тому же не нашли, да помножить это на сказки Энни, гулять бы по отделу слухам об этом грёбаном придурке, убравшемся в своё будущее, как Дороти в вонючий Канзас. А может и поползут эти слухи, та пародия на человека (твои прилипчивые слова, Глэдис), кого не до конца пристрелил перепуганный Крис, мамочкой клянётся, что Сэмми-бой начал вопить раньше, чем к нему притронулись. Детектив-инспектор Тайлер, дескать, бросил табельное оружие, схватился за голову и начал кричать:

- Не делайте этого! Просто оставьте меня здесь!

Маленький упрямый Сэм и четыре жлоба, били его чем придётся.

Старший детектив-инспектор не держал своих приболевших офицеров за руку, для этого имелась Энни. Он предпочитал метелить посягнувших на его Дороти недоносков в комнате находок. Только он имел право бить Тайлера, аккуратно, чтобы выбить дурь и не повредить ничего лишнего, чтобы тот понял, чей он и кто здесь главный. Прижать его, дать почувствовать вес, твёрдость, облапать везде. Ошалелый – смущённый – возмущённый – яростно выдирающийся из заграбаставших его лап Сэм. Когда надо подрочить, приятно вспомнить такое, а сейчас-то какого чёрта!

- Я не ханжа, шеф, но поверьте, это не моё!

- Всегда подозревал, что столь пристальная фиксация на гомосексуальной теме мммфф…

Зажать рот. Спустить штаны. Перегнуть через стол. Это было всего лишь вопросом времени.

- Моя миссис тоже бранится почём зря от недотраха.

И потрясённое, немного обиженное лицо Тайлера, прислонившегося к столу бедром, сидеть он ещё долго не сможет. Так смотрят на малыша, сломавшего по недосмотру дорогую вещь, не понимающего её ценности, ещё неловкого, но рука на которого не поднимается.

И упрямство его чёртово никуда не делось. «Нет» сменилось не на «да» и даже не на «ты сильнее». Теперь Хант знал, что за потаённая мысль в этих глазах так пугала. Сэмми-бой как будто смирился, не с ним, с чем-то в себе, потому что – это временно. И не взаправду.

От этого «не взаправду» хотелось выть ещё больше, чем от знания, что Тайлер помирает где-то там, на больничной койке, весь переломанный, и Джину всё не хватает моральных сил навестить его, больше, чем от чувства вины.

- Полез на этот склад, как мышь в бутылку. Ты где был в это время? – напустился он на Криса. В сотый раз, наверно, спросил.

Это ведь Хант орал на своего зама при всём отделе, как слон с перцем под хвостом, брызгая слюной и наливаясь кровью, как будто не знал, что Сэм совершенно спокойно ответит:

- Повышение децибелов не повышает значимости аргумента.

И сделает всё по-своему. Прихватит Криса, оставит его «поглядывать» около машины, чтобы не перебудил полгорода, и полезет разведать, что там, на складе, потихоньку.

- Я всего на пять минут, шеф. За мороженым, пока босс там возится…

- За мороженым… Я бы ещё понял, если бы это было пиво.

Даже фляжка не спасает, наводит, дрянь, на воспоминания, как губы Тайлера обхватывают чёртово горлышко чёртовой бутылки чёртового виски, которую сам же Джин ему и всучил, и расследование подождёт, никак нельзя после такого не утащить его в тёмный закуток больнички, там много таких закутков, как будто старый лабиринт отдали под палаты; никак нельзя не прижать его к сырой кирпичной кладке за баром Нельсона, а потом…

- Пока ты там стонал, как белоснежка под семью гномами, Нэнси, у нас свидетеля пришили!

А потом – вот это.

- Теперь вы все знаете ребятки, что бывает с теми, кто не слушается папочку Джин-Джини, - Хант тяжело опустился на стул, с которого жестом согнал Рэя. Это всегда было его место. Рэй пересел на стул Сэма – и как только этот мелкий хлыщ там помещался! – поглядел на шефа недоверчиво. Вот ведь, терпеть Тайлера не мог, а теперь жалеет. – Что вы все тут собрались, как цыпочки на бесплатную выпивку? Хорошо бы всё-таки найти и поблагодарить того, кто избавил нас от этой занозы в заднице. Ты, Рэймондо, особо, ты ему обязан будущим повышением.

Рэй раздавил окурок в чашке, Крис спрыгнул со стола.

Хант ещё выпил и выглянул в окно. Вид открывался тоже тот ещё. Измочаленные осенние кусты, уныло-ржавая кирпичная стена, через которую переливалась белёсая муть неба. Опять такой туман, что соседних домов не видно.

Оставьте меня здесь, кричал он. Зачем вы это сделали, я не могу дышать. Свет слишком яркий, белый-белый, белая-белая раскалённая боль, возвращающаяся в изломанное тело. Вспышка боли – потом удар, как в дурном зазеркалье, как в паршивом качающемся видеоролике, где звук перегоняет изображение. Не бывает интернета, кассетник зажёвывает плёнку, несмейтеменяотключатьяживооооооууууу

Энни всё рассказала Джину про психи Тайлера, и так странно было чувствовать обжигающую ревность: его, его Сэм поделился этим с сопливой девчонкой, а не с ним. Как возмутительно и больно было понять, что тебя считали ненастоящим. Он старший детектив-инспектор, а не мокрый сон голубой феи. С минуты на минуту преставится этот умник недоделанный, и он, Хант, не растает как утренний туман, а будет объяснять ребятам и начальству, про какие такие контакты с мужиками нынче с утра указано в отчёте патологоанатома. Одно дело обзывать зама педиком, и совсем другое, если он действительно был…

Не говорить же им то, что не сказал Сэму при жизни.

Тело Тайлера будет лежать на столе. Безжалостный свет. Инструменты. Сталь. Наручники. Тело Тайлера на хлипкой раскладушке, выбил дверь – и делай, что хочешь. Всего-то полдня прошло, а так его не хватает. Даже поругаться как следует не с кем.

Да что их сюда так тянет, что они жмутся в единственном месте квартиры, сохранившем отпечаток живого Сэма, как будто мир действительно вертелся вокруг него, и здесь можно протянуть лишних минут пять после конца света.

Рэй, вытягивающий из-за уха сигарету. Крис, обнимающий знакомый телефон, мерзко-болотно-зелёный, подклеенный изолентой, несомненно, принадлежащий этому гадскому месту.

- Помер, шеф. Звал какую-то Дженни, - честно сообщает наивный Крис.

Дверь за его спиной захлопывается, на кухне совсем темнеет, туча, видимо. И нет сил ни обернуться к окну, ни выглянуть в коридор, чтобы удостовериться: мир ещё на месте.


End file.
